gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn 'is a character on ''Glee who made his debut appearance in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of the fourth season. Ryder is introduced as a student in his sophomore year at William McKinley High School. Finn Hudson notices something special about Ryder during football practice, and manages to convince him to audition for the school's upcoming production of Grease, which is being codirected by Finn himself alongside Artie Abrams. Ryder wins the leading male role in the production, having been chosen by the directors over Jake Puckerman. Ryder has dyslexia. '''Ryder is portrayed by the winner of the second season of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Biography Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder is first seen dancing crazily on the football field by Coach Beiste and Finn Hudson. Ryder had explained to Finn once he met him that he had to get at least a B, or his mother wouldn't let him stay on the football team. Finn suggests that he'd join Glee club, but Ryder rejects due to the pressure. Finn then requests him to sign up for the musical, in which Ryder says he doesn't sing. Finn encourages him, and performs Juke Box Hero with him in the auditorium. After the performance, Ryder asks when try-outs are, and Finn says he already made it in, leaving Ryder alone on the stage, satisfied. Later on, he introduces himself to Marley and she states she already knows him. He says that her mom is awesome because she always sneaks in extra meatballs on spaghetti day. When Kitty is making fun of her, Ryder asks what Marley did to make her be such a bitch towards her. He sings Born to Hand Jive from Grease ''with Marley, Mercedes, and Jake for the Danny and Sandy callbacks. Later, the cast list is put up where it is revealed that he got the part of Danny. Glease Ryder plays Danny in New Directions' production of Grease. He practices with Sam, New Directions Boys, Mike, and Finn and they sing ''Greased Lightning. He also helps Marley with her self-esteem issues caused by Kitty. Before the production begins, he finds Marley trying to make herself vomit and he helps her feel better. He does this by telling her the story of his cousin who had to lose weight for training. His cousin had to resort to laxatives after he couldn't lose it. He ended up crapping in front of the entire school during a meet. Marley then changes into her Sandy costume and Ryder is impressed. When Kitty makes another negative remark and Marley again becomes depressed, he comforts her and kisses her. They then begin the production and sing You're the One That I Want with the rest of New Directions. At the end they get a standing ovation from the audience and Mr. Schuster reveals that they got extremely positive reviews. Dynamic Duets He is first seen saying Marley already has plans for Friday night with him in front of Jake. After each of them exchange insults the two get a bit physical. Ryder, along with Kitty, joins glee club. Finn wants Ryder and Jake's rivalry to end, so he gave them an assignment to perform a duet together. They perform Superman, but that fails when they fight for Marley once more. Finn takes them away and tells them to reveal their greatest fear. After Jake gives him a note of his fear, Ryder asks him to say it face-to-face like a man. Jake reveals that his fear is that he feels he never fits because he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Jake then asks him to say his fear. Ryder then says the reason he asked Jake to tell him to say his fear is because he could not read. Jake then tells this to Finn, who makes Ryder do a test to see what problem he has. The test proved that Ryder has dyslexia. Later, when Jake is being picked on, Ryder stands up to Phil and the others and states that he has his back as well, establishing their friendship. He then tells Marley he can't see her Friday, and they reschedule their date to next Friday. Ryder is finally seen in this episode singing in Some Nights. Relationships Marley Rose Main Article: Marley-Ryder Relationship They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and have an immediate attraction. He often defends Marley from Kitty. In Glease he tries to help her with her eating disorder problem and tells her how amazing she is later sharing their first kiss'' and go on to play Danny and Sandy together in ''Grease. Songs Solos (In A Duet) Jukeboxs.JPG|Juke Box Hero (Finn) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Juke Box Hero Greased 2.jpg|Greased Lightning (Sam) (Glease)|link=Greased Lightning Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Jake) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Solos (In A Group Number) Gallery JBHC.jpg A3wD6lWCEAEKTsa.jpg A4Jc4ZiCIAAJONB.jpg IMG 2477.PNG IMG 2478.PNG Ishipryley.gif IMG 2479.PNG Sectionals2012.jpg RYYYDER.jpg 005~432.jpg 003~494.jpg|Ryder with Finn Ryder lynn.jpg Tumblr md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3 250.gif Ryley.gif Move it.gif EEEE.gif bro vs bro.jpg|Jake and Ryder fighting over Marley in song. Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members